earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Walsh
History Michael Walsh: 2000 - 2017 Born and raised in Star City, Michael lived a pretty good life. His parents would often be called away to travel abroad in the summer and would leave Michael and his brother in the care of their Uncle Nate in Gotham City. Growing up, Michael developed a passion for archery (like many Star City youths, I suspect) and while he wasn’t the most gifted of archers, he did have persistence and would spend much of his free time at the various archery ranges around Star City. It was there that Michael would participate in an after-school archery club with future teammate and fellow Titan, Mia Dearden. When local billionaire Oliver Queen held a youth archery competition in honor of the town’s local heroic archer, Green Arrow (in actuality, Oliver was using this contest to scout some new talent). Michael entered the competition. Michael wasn’t interested in the Grand Prize of a scholarship to Star City University, but instead was hoping for a chance to meet the Emerald Archer himself. Michael placed third in the competition and got his chance to have his picture taken with the Green Arrow. Aside from archery and quiver-clad vigilantes, Michael developed interest in drama, history, and most passionately: film. Those hobbies led Michael to move across the country to Gotham City, transferring to Brentwood Academy on an arts scholarship. There Michael would eventually meet Damian and my cousin, Carrie. Michael and Carried bonded through their mutual interest, uniting over a love of superheroes, film, TV and pop culture. In his second year at Brentwood, Michael was elected film club president and got the confidence to ask Carrie out on a date, much to Damian’s chagrin. It was because of this relationship with Carrie that Michael came to enter the world of masks and capes. Just before Halloween of 2016, after Carrie learned that I was a Bird of Prey, she needed someone her age to talk to. Carrie decided to talk to Damian about it and Michael just happened to overhear the two talking. After, that, Michael got snoopy and shortly afterwards, he followed the two to a secret entrance into Batcave 2 and confronted them about it upon their exit.Oracle Files: Michael Walsh (1/2) Hot Shot: 2017 - Present After learning that Carrie and Damian were heroes, Michael somehow managed to convince Tim to agree to let him begin training. When Bruce found about this, he was not happy; but I think Bruce has begun to grow tired of arguing (or he was too busy planning his nuptial with Miss Kyle to care) because he only gave a single ultimatum: he works out of Batcave-2, which was reasonable as Batcave-2 has mostly become a vigilante academy as of late, seeing as how the Kanes, Dahls, and Fox are all working out of it almost exclusively and several others are being trained there currently. Due to Michael’s established familiarity with archery, Tim arranged for Arsenal to tutor the kid in the use of the arrows that he and Green Arrow had made a staple of their approach to vigilantism. Unbeknownst to us, Carrie had arranged with Michael to join her and Damian on late night patrols, using rudimentary costume and mask, calling himself “Hotshot”. I believe it was Damian who made sure to keep Hotshot to a support role, keeping Michael away from close engagements, having him provide long rage support or surveillance for the first couple months, but by the time we found out about it, Michael had engaged in at least one up-close brawl (and took a few lumps to show for it). When Michael was to return home for Christmas break, Bruce secretly arrange for Oliver Queen (as the Green Arrow) to continue Michael’s training. Oliver apparently decided it was best to just team Michael up with his trio of fledgling heroes (Red Arrow, Arrowette, and Speedy) and arranged for Michael to join them at the Titans Tower. Cyborg apparently decided that Michael was good enough to be enrolled in the program and now the kid’s an official Titan, joining Damian and Carrie in weekend trips to the Tower for training. On a personal note, Michael has been to the Gordon household for a Sunday dinner. It was the first time I met him in person, and I’m not thrilled by hoe he looks at my sister/cousin.He’s a good enough guy, I guess, but I’m still skeptical if he's good enough for Carrie. Most recently he's been working with Star City vigilantes, Cerberus and Vanguard, who’ve been training him sufficiently from what I've seen. The three of them have been away for awhile on a mission so I'm yet to question him for myself.Oracle Files: Michael Walsh (2/2) UPDATE Michael Walsh was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: Michael has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in Michael that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. Abilities * Archery: Michael has trained extensively under Tim Drake, Oliver Queen, Hank Henderson, Lauren Drake and Victor Stone among others. His area of expertise is archery but he has became a more adept fighter recently. Despite his poor eyesight, his deductive reasoning, and keen eye for observation allows him to stay on target even when he can't see it. * Acting: Michael currently has a First Year Certificate in Acting, majoring in the Meisner Technique. He's got extensive theatre experience and is currently completing a film journalism degree which has given him further insight into acting as he critiques other actors, especially around awards season. He's a trained singer and has three years of tap dancing lessons under his belt. ** Deception: With his extensive acting capabilities and his intellect, Michael can be quite deceptive. Able to think quickly on his feet, Michael rarely gets caught out and is able to talk himself out of any trouble or talk himself into areas where he should be i.e.: secure date locations that he can then hack. * High Intelligence: Michael has an IQ of 134, and a grade one eidetic memory. His memory allows him to remember the majority of what he reads, writes and hears. ** Quick Wit: Michaels fast thinking brain is shown by his quick wit. Michael has a tendency to make off-handed witty comments, usually with a sarcastic tone, that have either made him beloved for his humor, or despised for his smart ass attitude that is falsely assumed. ** Observant: Michael is highly observant with a keen eye for detail. His ability to read a situation and deduce possible outcomes whilst also taking into account the possible outliers makes his deductive reasoning very sound which improves his skills in archery and surveillance. ** Empathy: Michael's acting ability, combined with his upbringing by two missionaries, means he is able to empathize heavily with those around him. His ability to relate to others, listen to them and offer advice has made him a trustworthy friend to many. This goes both ways as Michael has in turn found some close friendships were he's been able to open up about his personal struggles and share how he's grown and dealt with his issues which has helped others. ** Trivia Expert: Michael’s ability to store knowledge, relevant and irrelevant, makes him a great asset in trivia, whether it be his vast historical knowledge (most of which comes from his uncle) or his extensive mental encyclopedia of film facts. His trivial knowledge has led to random bits of inspiration which have helped him when he's undercover and has to lie on the spot, taking inspiration from famous movie scenes and using quotes to stay undetected. Weaknesses * Mental Health: Michael's mental health has caused a break up in communication at times as he retreats into his own world and becomes detached. More recently, this has been dealt with and he rarely finds himself in moods but they are still a possibility. * Physiology: Michael is asthmatic and has recurring knee and spine problems for a car crash he was in when he was 15. His increased training has helped him strength his lungs and back but his knees are still dodgy enough that he might require surgery, Trivia and Notes Trivia * Michael's favorite movie is The Princess Bride but he believes the best movie ever made is either Schindler's List or The Shawshank Redemption. * He loves animated films, particularly PIXAR and Disney with his favorite films being The Incredibles and Beauty and the Beast, respectively. * Michael is a strong Christian and identifies as a Pentecostal Baptist. * He has been on multiple mission trips to Eastern Europe, primarily Moldova to do mission work and his long term goal is to relocate to Moldova as a missionary. * Michael's favorite food is Pizza. His favorite kind of pizza is Meat Lovers. * Michael is a proud Auzwi, a term coined by his dad that combines Aussie and Kiwi. * Michael loves coffee and on average has three-four cups a day. * Michael has been in three semi-professional stage productions. * Michael is a tenor. * Michael has lived in 15 different houses in 17 years and been to 10 different schools. * Both his parents are missionaries. * Michael and Carrie broke up at some point but they remain friends. * He seems to have an "okay" relationship with Damian, which is rather impressive. * Michael has explored going to Metropolis for bible college. * When Michael was in a car crash, he received two compression fractures in his spine, tore all the ligaments in his neck and dislocated both his knee caps. * Michael's younger brother, Timothy, looks almost identical to Michael but they are polar opposites with Michael being an introvert and Timothy an extrovert. Tim is also more naturally athletic whilst Michael prefers books and intellectual pursuits. None of his family knows about his superheroic exploits except his uncle, Nate Heywood.Deluxe Oracle File: Michael Walsh Notes * Michael Walsh/Hot Shot is an original character created by Pixar Pickle. Links and References * Appearances of Michael Walsh Category:Original Characters Category:PixarPickle/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion